User talk:MrArceus
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 21:13, October 1, 2010 Evanf Congrats! You are our 21st user in the past 6 days... We have been busy.... I am tired of saying this.... Well I have not introduced Myself, I am Evanf Chief Editor and Leader of Project Rocket. Have Fun!! ^_^ Evanf (Talk) RE: Pokemon Games Hello There! Yes I do have pokémon games the first pokémon games I had was Pokémon:Emerald and my newest pokémon games heartgold and soulsliver (yes I have them both) and I named my emrald charcter Emerld (At the time i didn't know how to spell emerald) and for heartgold and sould sliver (I named the chareters the same) Gold. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 22:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Pokemon Games (Reply) Yeah to tell you the truth I desided that my team history was WAY to long so I made a Page for it click here to view the page I created for it. And Also I'm going to get Black when it comes out and you might have guessed that I'm going to name my charcter Black. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 22:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Badges I have seen them on other Wikias, but I don't know how they could be added, you could always ask Charitwo since their the bureaucrat here. Crimsonnavy. 23:08, October 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:History Page Hello! You can make your own history page at User:MrArceus/History of Team and save it. Belive me! 23:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC) History of your team Ha ha! It's kinda funny finding a wild Arceus at the beging of your journry. And after battle once it evolved LOL! You are funny! Good luck editing this wiki. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 00:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I LAUGHED SO HARD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHHHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 01:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Badges Done! -- 03:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ok! Ok Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 11:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I readed it... It wasn't too funny and Dialga is genderless not a boy! Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 21:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Edit One thing is that I and type quikly and you just need to be fast really there is no secret.. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 00:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Categories Please try to not add useless categories to articles. Crimsonnavy. 18:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I don't mean stop adding Categories all together, I just meant could you stop adding categories the articles didn't need. Crimsonnavy. 17:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) LOL It was funny but how could they spank mewtwo? It has a shield around it. And you know, I think that you shouldn't quit becuse mostly some users get at a point were you are. To tell you Back when I had 348 edits was when I thought people hated me but That didn't make me quit! So later with 1000 edits , people started to like me more. I'm not forsing you do what you want to do. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 12:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Quiting Okay I'm in. PS. The reason it says quiting is because this is a reply. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 23:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pokemon Games I have Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Heartgold, Soulsilver, Pokemon ranger, PMD, PMD2, PMD3, XD, Stadium 1 and 2, I think thats it. They each have a different name on them, but my Heartgold and Soulsilver characters are named Crimson and Navy, hence my user name. What games do you have? Crimsonnavy. 23:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Games I own Why would someone not believe you? Its not like your saying something like "I have every game in every language." Crimsonnavy. 23:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool I've got the lucky 2000th edit! Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 23:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi there! Why, yes, I do need some help with Ruby. I made it to the cave where Team Magma's hiding out, and i need some help getting to Groundon. Can you help? 23:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC)